The Hopkins Population Center has been administratively focused on activities that support development of new research, initiating new collaborations, and foster the successful career development of young faculty in population research. The University has experienced substantial change in leadership, and the current President, Ronald J. Daniels, has made a signature theme of his tenure the development of cross-university initiatives, especially on the social determinants of health. The HPC Director has been central to these efforts, and the HPC itself is held up within the University as a model for cross-divisional collaboration. The Administrative Core of the HPC coordinates the overall activities of the HPC, organizes seminars and workshops, and provides managerial services and supervision to the research support cores (Computing Core, Information Services Core) and the Developmental Infrastructure Core. The services of the administrative core are available to all faculty associates, their trainees and students.